Psicosis colectiva
by bloodytokita
Summary: tu y yo contra el mundo ¿recuerdas? especial de halloween!GORE
1. el horror comienza

Bloody: buajajaja vine por mas, ahora con especial de halloween, intentare hacer una historia q haga cus cus, bueno mejor me callo y sigamos XD

En un lugar desierto, el viento mecía levemente unas flores secas por que no había mucha agua a su al redor, el eco seco de un martilleo, este sonido era causado por un hombre de pelo naranja que arreglaba un vejo letrero, se detuvo un momento para descansar un poco soltó un leve suspiro y se seco el sudor con el dorso de su mano, de pronto un nuevo sonido capto su atención, a lo lejos se escuchaba el galope de un caballo que se acercaba, miro hacia la dirección del sonido y al ver lo que causaba el sonido el pánico lo invadió y sus pupilas se dilataban, una mujer con vestido de equitación montada sobre un caballo de color negro, pero si mirabas con atención la sombra de este persona veías que el caballo ere puro hueso y la mujer tenía un par de alas, Handy, como era como se llamaba el hombre, perdió sin querer el equilibrio, soltó un grito y alzo la mano hacia el cielo , lo último que se escucho fue un golpe, todo quedo en silencio , el batir de alas de unos cuervos se hacían presentes, miraban con atención sin hacer ningún sonido al cadáver de el hombre, un lado de su cara estaba destrozado , un ojo rodaba y se detenía en un leve balanceo, la sangre hacia un pequeño riachuelo de su frente recorría su mejilla y terminaba en su pecho expandiendo, sus ojos ya no tenían vida…la mujer inexpresiva bajo de su caballo se hinco a ver detenidamente el cadáver, saco una cinta de medir y la extendió a lo largo de todo el cuerpo y extendió sus alas, los cuervos volaron y graznaban hacían un pueblo, la mujer alzo la vista, el letrero decía "bienvenidos a Happy tree" la mujer dio una leve sonrisa y siguió trabajando…

Se que es corto hasta decir basta, pero es q solo una introducción, prometo que tendrá gore! Aparte échenle de que estoy sacando esta historia de una pesadilla que tuve…dejen reviuws si piensan que la historia se ve interesante


	2. Bruja

Bloody: jejeje aquí vine de nuevo! A atorméntalos de nuevo buajajaja, espero que no sea de noche, por que si no ya me andan reclamando de q ya no pudieron dormir , o se ponen a buscar su contraparte en un armario, anf como sea…sigamos!

En el siglo 1800 en un viejo pueblo, el viento movía levemente el pasto seco, al suelo caía una lagrima llena de rabia de una mujer de pelo blanco, ojos violeta y un vestido de tonalidad violeta pálido, se tomaba fuertemente el vestido, sus ojos llenos de ira no se apartaban de el rostro de un indiferente militar de pelo verde y ojos del mismo color, Lammy, como era que así se llamaba la joven alzo la voz

¡Que tiene esa maldita que yo no! ¡Dímelo! Ella nos es tan hermosa como yo, aparte yo soy poderosa y rica ¡que mas quieres! Acaso no puedes ver que te amo ¡

Flippy, el joven de ojos verdes perdió los estribos y también grito

¡Tú no me amas!

La joven soltó un respigo y abrió los ojos mas sorprendida de la reacción de aquel fornido hombre ante sus ojos, este al ver la expresión de miedo se sereno y comenzó a hablar en un tono mas tranquilo

Lo que tu quieres es poseerme, ella…ella si me ama, en cambio tu solo quieres manipularme, no te amo Lammy

Esto último le dolió a Lammy, dejo caer otra lagrima, Flippy al ver esa reacción dijo en tono compasivo

Flippy: lo siento si te lastime-para no complicar las cosas se dio la vuelta entonces fue detenido por una advertencia

Lammy: si no eres mío! ¡Nadie más te tendrá!

Flippy simplemente la ignoro su camino, después de este innecesario trago amargo fue a encontrar la dulzura de una linda e inocente pelirroja que esta cortando rosas, del viento mecía sus cabellos, soltó una ligera sonrisa al ver a su amado militar, ¿Cómo era que el ser mas rudo del mundo, con un sangriento historial, se desvanecía ante la dulzura de un ser inocente? Eso era todo un misterio, los dos estaban comprometidos y la idea no e agradaba a Lammy y no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, como era la alcaidesa del pueblo, invoco una junta, casi todo el pueblo fue, Lammy se recargo en el estribo y comenzó a hablar en un tono furioso

¡He encontrado una maldita bruja!

Los murmullos llenos de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar y Lammy siguió:

Y no es nada mas y nada menos que la estúpida de ¡Flaky!

Thothy se levanto y dijo lleno de confusión

Esta segura señora alcaldesa…Flaky no luce como ese tipo de persona

Lammy: eso es lo que ella quiere que creamos, a si que amigos míos, en nombre de dios hay que hacer justicia

les recomiendo que ponga la de emilie autum time of tea nwn

A Lammy no se le fue difícil de lavarles el cerebro al pueblo, Flaky, esta en su casa inadvertida de lo que iba a suceder, a gente la saco y en la plaza del pueblo a jaloneaban, la amarraron a un poste, esta no paraba de llorar llena de miedo, la gente le empezó a gritar ¡bruja bruja!

Las antorchas encendían e iluminaban la plaza, Flippy lo tenían sostenido, se libraba de toda las personas posibles pero eran intentos hechos a perder, de repente, una fría brisa paso por la enfurecida gente, apago algunas antorchas el cielo se nublaba con nubes de color negro, todo mundo se callo, el silencio se interrumpió tras los trotes de un caballo y su relinche la gente se volteo, se quedaron congelados de miedo al ver la figura femenina ya antes descrita, esta tenia una sonrisa, la gente, soltó todo lo que tenia y una que otra persona empezó a farfullar cosas como "esta aquí" "es ella""el ángel de la muerte" un segundo, una perturbadora sonrisa, el silencio terminaban entre gritos llenos de terror , la gente corría a refugiarse en sus casas y armarse hasta los dientes Flippy, Lammy y Flaky eran las únicas personas que quedaban en la plaza, Flaky por obvias razones como haberse quedado atada y Flippy tratando de liberarla, Lammy se abalanzo contra Flippy no! tu no te vas de aquí , Flippy se sobo la cabeza, le habían dado con una piedra y quedo atontado, Lammy empezó a gritarles al pueblo ¡vengan conmigo! ¡Eso es lo que ella quiere! ¡Que nos escondamos como viles ratas! Dios estará agradecido con nosotros al ver que la matamos, el pueblo salió armado, ya nadie le prestaba atención a Flaky, ahora la única que estaba en la mira era la mujer de negro con una sonrisa, Lammy esto no le gusto lo único que quería era matar a Flaky, entonces la gente ya estaba lista para matar a la tenebrosa mujer, pero esta alzo la mano y dijo, tu…tu me llamaste

Bloody¨buajaja! Y que tal? Todavía no termino, es parece interesante? No se preocupen, pronto llegara el gore!

Dato curioso: sabían que esta historia me base en una pesadilla que tuve nwn


	3. revelaciones

Bloody: chan chan! Ya legue, bueno eh aquí la ultima parte de esta linda historia nwn

**Recomedacion del autor: **les recomiendo que mientras lean esta histeria escuchen la de Cerebral Vomiting-infected guts para que se traumen más ya que es una canción muy pesada (o si gente, su autora es matalera)

La gente se miraba confundida entre si, en sus miradas se encontraban los sentimientos del miedo e ira, el silencio se volvía a hacerse presente, pero no duro tanto, fue interrumpido por que Lumpy, un pueblerino tomo unas enormes tijeras de pueblerino y las enterró en los ojos de mole, este soltaba gritos llenos de dolor como:

"¡mis ojos ah mis ojos! ¡por que lo hiciste maldito desgraciado!

Lumpy: porque te señalo a ti maldito brujo! –este fue interrumpido, un peli morado llamado Thothy le enterró un hacha en la espalda, Lumpy callo, miro a thothy, este le miraba con desprecio y saco el hacha de su espalda y empezó a hablar

¿Cómo sabemos que no te señalo a ti? o…te señalo a ti?

Tomo con fuerza el hacha y la enterró en la cabeza de Cuddles, partiéndole la cabeza a la mitad, Giggles soltó n grito y se agacho a la altura de Cuddles y le lloro, tomo un cuchillo y gritado "¡maldito cerdo!" atravesó el cuello de thothy , este tomo ligeramente el cuchillo escupió algo de sangre y callo para morir, después de esto, la gente se miraba con desconfianza y fue como empezó una masacre, la gente enloqueció del miedo, ahora todo mundo era sospechoso, la gente se mataba entre si de manera cruel para encontrar al culpable, mientras tanto, Flippy ya había liberado a Flaky del poste, pero Sniffles agarro e intento asesinarla, Flippy lo tomo de los hombros y forcejeo con el, le logro quitar el cuchillo y se lo enterró en el pecho, pensó que ya estaba salvado pero cuando se dio la vuelta vio que estaba muy equivocado, ante sus ojos estaba Lammy, con la locura reflejada en los ojos, tenía un hacha entre sus manos, tenía una sonrisa retorcido y levanto el hacha y dijo:

"si no eres mío…no serás de nadie más…¿recuerdas?"

Diciendo esto tomo impulso, Flippy cerró los ojos y cruzo los brazos enfrente de si para recibir el fuerte impacto, ero lo único que sintió fue que un liquido carmín cayó en su mejilla abrió un ojo con temor y después el otro lleno de sorpresa, Lammy no había cambiado de posición, estaba siendo atravesada or un trinche, escupió sangre y con dificultad miro hacia atrás, lo último que dijo fue

Mal-di-ta- y callo, murió ensartada enfrente de la iglesia, enfrente del famoso ángel de la muerte su asesina, era una joven pelirroja con respiración entrecortada, corrió y abrazo fuertemente al militar los dos como pudieron se escondieron de aquel horrible espectáculo, se quedaron dormidos, esperando el día, cuando despertaron, vieron el cuadro más horrible que haya visto, el olor a sangre inundaba el lugar, os órganos estaba regados por donde sea, pero ahí estaba inexpresiva, viendo, e famoso ángel de la muerte Flippy tomo valor y le pregunto

¿Quién? ¿Quién te llamo?

La chica se levanto y se dirigió hacia el inerte cadáver de Lammy y saco el trinche y comenzó a hablar

Ella, yo soy llamada por los que provocan una masacre en la que ni ellos mismos sobrevivirán-diciendo esto se agacho a ver más de cerca el inerte cadáver y prosiguió alzad la vista hacia los demás cuerpos- s increíble lo que puede llegar a causar un ser humano ¿verdad?, alguien tiene que hacer el trabajo sucio

Diciendo eso extendió una cinta métrica a lo largo de cuerpo de Lammy y dejo ver un ar de alas negras

Flaky y Flippy se fueron del pueblo y le avisaron a las autoridades, cuando las autoridades encontraron en la laza del pueblo solo ataúdes que tenían dentro los cueros de las victimas el caso se llama "la masacre en Happy tree"

Bloody:¿y que tal? Les gusto? Hize esto por que tuve una pesadilla si les da curiosidad se las contare nwn y si no…pues no les mando dulces y feliz halloween atrazado! Y como yo atragantene de panes de muerto


End file.
